


Dig

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

There’s a stiffness in his shoulders that never goes away, perpetually present, he figures, because of furrowed eyebrows and admonitions and looks of utter disappointment, echoes of “you’re going to hurt someone.” And it doesn’t matter how many looks of admiration and knocks of face shields against his own and unanimous votes year after year, there’s that part of him that’s responding “I’m the one getting hurt. I’ve been saying it over and over again and you’re not listening.”

It’s what makes him crash their lips together. (He’s not actually foolish enough to believe his own lie, but it’ll carry him through this moment).  
Mashkov gets him pushed up against the wall for that one, not roughly, just firmly, and Kent is ready to crack a grin and make some kind of joke. He can pass it off as him diffusing the situation, turning Mashkvo’s confrontation into something ridiculous.

“You should not be starting what you are not intending to finish.”

And that, along with that look of interest in Mashkov’s eyes, is not at all what Kent was anticipating. His surprise must show, because he’s being kissed, all of a sudden. It’s soft, it’s sweet, and it’s so far away from Kent could have predicted that, for a moment, he wonders if he’s finally lost his mind.

His eyes must be the size of saucers when he opens them again. Mashkov’s are impossibly kind, impossibly perceptive, and suddenly, guilty.

“You not use me to hurt yourself, Parson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted here originally: http://exbex.tumblr.com/post/150796817645/reblog-and-write-the-next-scene
> 
> (You know you want to).


End file.
